The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to modular plastic conveyor belts.
Modular plastic conveyor belts are widely used in various industries to convey products. Modular plastic conveyor belts are constructed of a series of rows of side-by-side belt modules. Hinge eyes along opposite ends of each row interleave with hinge eyes of consecutive rows. A hinge rod inserted in the interleaved hinge eyes connects the rows together at hinge joints into an endless conveyor belt loop.
In addition, some conveyor belts integrate rollers or other auxiliary components using rods. For example, the INTRALOX® Insert Roller belts include a plurality of rollers protruding above and below the top and bottom surfaces of the belt and mounted on hinge rods. The insert rollers may be used for lower back pressure accumulation or other applications. The INTRALOX® Series 7050 Dual-Stacked Transverse Roller belt includes a first set of rollers within the body of a conveyor belt module supporting a second set of smaller-diameter rollers that contact and direct product. The addition of rollers can add significant weight and strain to the conveyor belt and potentially weaken the conveyor belt.